Its Me and You
by HowStellaGotHerMojoBack
Summary: Shelby and Rachel’s story, where Shelby never put Rachel up for adoption and instead kept her.
1. Chapter One

" Josh…" Shelby said quietly, hoping her boyfriend didn't hear her and she could just walk away. But he did hear her. And he turned around, smiling and standing up to hug Shelby.

Shelby gratefully returned the hug, needing comfort at the time. Without even noticing, tears began to spill from her eyes, and she suddenly started shaking with sobs.

" Shelby? What's wrong, baby?" Josh asked worriedly, pulling away from Shelby and gripping her arms. Shelby just kept crying, and he tucked a stray piece of her loose, straightened hair behind her ear. " Please tell me what's going on."

Shelby sniffled, and looked up at Josh. She cleared her throat, wiping her tears away. " I have to tell you something… but you need to promise me you won't leave me."

Josh raised his eyebrows. " What did you do?" Josh asked suspiciously, knowing how much of a flirt Shelby was.

" You mean what did _we _do," Shelby muttered.

" Me?… look, just tell me."

Shelby took in a shaky breath. " Remember two weeks ago, when we… had sex?" Shelby asked, whispering the last part like she was five and it was the forbidden word.

Josh nodded, and smiled. " That was nice, wasn't it?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. " We're not reminiscing about our first time together right now, okay?"

Josh blinked, scared of Shelby sternness. " Okay."

" Well, we, um… we were in the hot tub and we didn't use protection. So now… I'm pregnant."

Josh froze. He stepped away from his girlfriend like she had the plague or something. " _Pregnant_?"

" Yes. Pregnant. I have a kid, _your kid_, in my uterus."

Josh gulped. " What are… what are we going to do?"

" We? This baby is in _me_, so _I'm_ gonna do what I want with it… him… her."

" But I'm the dad. Don't I get a say?"

" Don't you get a say in what _I _do with _my _body?"

" That baby wouldn't be there if it weren't for me."

" Oh, do you want it in your stomach then?"

" No."

" Exactly."

" Just get an abortion."

" No!" Shelby shouted. " I'm gonna put it up for adoption."

" Listen, the best choice to just have an abortion, so it won't try to contact me when it's grown up. I don't want kids."

Tears formed in Shelby's eyes. She was going to have to do this all alone. Her parents would surely kick her out after she told them and Josh was about the break up with her. " You're gonna leave me all alone?"

" I'm sorry, Shel. I love you, I really do," Josh said, and Shelby scoffed, laughing bitterly as more tears spilled from her eyes. " But I'm not ready for a kid."

" We're not keeping it, I just need help during the pregnancy. I have nowhere to stay, my savings from work won't help me for too long, and my parents are definitely going to kick me out after I tell them," Shelby explained. " Please, Josh."

" Well, it is in _your _uterus, so you're on your own," Josh replied.

Shelby clenched her jaw. " Fucking pussy. Too scared to help your pregnant girlfriend so you're taking the baby way out and breaking up with me. Bitch."

" To be honest, Shelby, we weren't going to last that long anyway. We both want different things, and your goals are too high on the chart for me. You're gonna be up there, in the music industry, and I'm going to be down there, taking over my father's car mechanics station on Grand Concourse."

" I don't care what our difference on the 'chart of success' is. I'll still love you, no matter what. You know that."

" I do know that, but I don't know if it'll be the same for me."

Shelby took in a shaky breath. " Josh… please."

" I'm sorry, Shelby. But you're strong. You'll make it through, I promise," Josh said quietly, and hugged Shelby tight. Shelby didn't hug him back but let him hug her as they stood in the middle of his room where a lot of memories had been made.

Josh kissed her cheek tenderly and pulled away, stepping back.

Shelby didn't even look at Josh before storming out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Josh slumped into his chair, and sighed, holding his head in his hands.

: :

**The next day, at New York Highschool of Arts...**

" Shel!" Brandon, Shelby's best friend shouted when he saw Shelby across the hallway. He ran to her and gave her a big hug. " Hey, girl."

Shelby took a used tissue from the pocket of her hoodie and blew her nose, sniffling afterwards. Brandon analyzed his best friend, eyeing her baggy sweatpants, over-sized hoodie, messy bun, and miserable face.

" Oh no… who died?" Brandon asked.

" My heart," Shelby replied.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. " Your heart?"

Shelby nodded, tears threatening in her eyes again. She looked down. " He grabbed my heart, tore it into a million pieces and buried them. The funeral is tomorrow at nine A.M.."

" He… who?"

" Who do you think?"

"... Josh?"

Shelby nodded.

" What did he do to you? Because I swear to the Heavenly Father, I will beat a bitch up!" Brandon yelled, getting worked up.

" Calm down… I need to tell you something."

" What is it?"

" I'm…" Shelby leaned in to Brandon. " Pregnant."

Brandon gasped. " Are you serious?" Shelby nodded. " Josh is the dad?"

Shelby nodded once again. " I told him yesterday and he broke up with me."

" Now I'm really about to beat a bitch up."

Shelby smiled at her overprotective best friend. " It's fine… I'm gonna be fine."

" Yes, you are, because you are strong, and a whole QUEEN!" Brandon shouted with enthusiasm, clapping his hands with every syllable. " A talented, beautiful, smart, _strong_, _QUEEEEEEN_!"

Shelby calmed Brandon down by placing a hand on his shoulder. " Okay, okay… thank you, Bran."

" Anything for a sister."

Shelby grinned.

: :

**Okay so I don't really know what I'm doing with this story but enjoy anyway.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the follows and likes, guys. Make sure to review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen next. Lots of love!**

The same night, Shelby sat down with her parents, Helen and Stuart, in their living room. She sat on the coffee table while her parents sat on the couch in front of her.

" I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

" What is it, darling?" Helen asked.

" Are you a lesbian?" Stuart asked before Shelby could begin.

Shelby stared at her father.

" I knew it! Helen, my hundred bucks," Stuart shouted in victory, holding his hand out for Helen.

" No, dad, I'm not a lesbian… though I should consider being one."

" And why would you say that?" Shelby's mother asked in a sophisticated tone, being that she was a therapist.

" Because… guys love to break my heart."

Helen and Stuart glanced at each other. Helen spoke up. " Did Josh break up with you, honey?"

Shelby nodded, looking down into her lap. She began crying again, which she hated, but her and Josh had been together for two years, and now she was kind of going through withdrawal.

Helen pulled her into a hug. " Is that all you wanted to tell us, darling?"

Shelby sniffled, and swallowed back any more tears that were coming. She shook her head no, and began to shake slightly from how nervous she was. " Um… no. I… I'm… I'm preg— pregnant."

Shelby's parents just stared at her in disbelief. There was an uncomfortable silence between what used to be a happy, nearly perfect family.

After almost a full three minutes of just silence, Shelby broke the ice with a quiet voice. " Guys, say something. Please."

More silence.

Shelby sighed.

Stuart suddenly stood up slowly. " I think I speak for both your mother and I when I say… I am _revolted_. Disgusting _whore_."

Shelby closed her eyes tight, wishing this was all a dream with everything she had. " This is all fake. None of this is happening."

" You'll be out of the house by the end of today. You can start packing now," Stuart stated firmly.

Shelby opened her eyes, meeting gazes with her father. " Dad, please! Where am I supposed to go?!"

" You're a disgrace! You're not my daughter anymore!" Stuart shouted in Shelby's face, his own face red with anger.

Shelby sobbed, stood up, and backed away quickly, stumbling a little and bumping into a table and knocking over a lamp, the noise of the smashing startling her and making her jump.

Helen wrapped her arms around Shelby instinctively, now that there were sharp pieces of glass and clay everywhere.

" What are you doing, Helen? Get away from her," Stuart demanded.

Helen inhaled deeply. " Stuart, honey, I think you need to cool down. You're exaggerating. She made a mistake. But she's still your daughter, and you still love her."

Stuart clenched his jaw. " I don't have a daughter."

" Dad!" Shelby cried.

" Get out of my house."

Helen watched her husband storm up the stairs as she hugged Shelby close while she sobbed.

" Mom, please don't make me leave," Shelby whimpered, her voice muffled by her mom's shirt.

Helen's heart broke in two. " I-I don't… you know I would never have it like this, Shel. But this is legally his house, so he can kick out whoever he wants, even if it's his daughter."

" Mom…" Shelby whispered, going into full on child-mode as she sobbed into the crook of Helen's neck.

" Where will you be staying?"

" I don't know… probably with Brandon."

" I'll try to visit, okay? I'll send money every month when the baby is here, and try to help all I can too."

" Thank you, mom."

: :

Brandon's mother, Ms.Jacobs, opened the front door when Shelby rung the bell. " Hi, dear… what is all this stuff?" Ms.Jacobs asked, referring to Shelby's two suitcases and backpack.

Shelby gulped. " Hi, Ms.Jacobs. I, uh… my parents kicked me out."

"… Oh dear."

" Yeah… I was wondering if I could… ahem… perhaps stay here until I can afford my own apartment."

" Of course, honey. But you'd have to sleep in Brandon's room."

" I figured. And thank you. So much."

" No shenanigans," Ms.Jacobs said, raising her eyebrows. She had always thought Brandon and Shelby would be a great couple, since she didn't know he was gay. As gay as one could be. Literally.

Shelby chuckled. " Um… Ms.Jacobs, I've said many times that Bran is like my brother. Nothing more."

" Well, alright," Ms.Jacobs said, disappointed. " I just figured he would have a nice young lady as his partner by now."

_I wonder why he doesn't_, Shelby thought with a smile. " He's too good for any girl."

Ms.Jacobs smiled with pride. " He is really good, huh?"

" He is," Shelby repeated.

Ms.Jacobs stepped aside and opened the door fully for Shelby. " Come in, darling."

Shelby dragged her suitcases behind her and entered the nice townhome.

" Brandon! Shelby is here!" Ms.Jacobs shouted, and soon Brandon was rushing down the stairs to greet Shelby.

" Hi, Shel," Brandon said and hugged her tight. He eyed her suitcases. " What's going on here?"

" Shelby is going to be staying with us for a while."

Brandon looked at Shelby. Shelby looked down.

" My parents kicked me out."

There was a silence.

" Wanna talk about it?" Brandon asked kindly.

" Yes, please."

Brandon grabbed both of Shelby's suitcases and brought them up the stairs. He then delicately took off her backpack and brought them to his room as well.

He came back down the stairs, panting slightly.

" Ladies first."

" Oh," Shelby said, acting surprised. " What a gentle man."

Brandon smiled his adorable smile and held out his arm, which Shelby hooked her own arm with, waving to his mom as they went up the stairs.

" Thanks again, Ms.Jacobs!" Shelby called down to her best friend's mother before her and Brandon went into his room. They plopped down onto either sides of Brandon's queen-sized bed and lied on their sides, both of them propping themselves up by holding their face in one of their hands.

" What did your dad say when you told them?"

" He said I wasn't his daughter anymore and that I was a disgusting whore," Shelby muttered.

" Oh…"

" Let's just… not talk about it, even though I said I wanted to. I wanna get some rest."

" Of course. Now you're sleeping for two people."

" Well, they're not really a person yet, but I have an appointment tomorrow, and I'm gonna go check on how it's doing. I took like five pregnancy tests to make sure and they all came back positive."

" Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Brandon asked.

" A girl. Definitely."

Brandon shifted, becoming more interested. " How do you know?"

Shelby chuckled as she peered down at her best friend's face, who had a look of such pure curiousity that it looked innocent and childish. " I can feel it."

" Okay. So do you know what you're gonna do with _her _after she's born?"

" Probably put her up for adoption."

" Probably?"

" You never know what's gonna happen," Shelby said, and Brandon nodded his head slowly.

" But what if—"

" Let's just leave it at that, please," Shelby softly.

Brandon nodded again. " You in the mood for Modern Family?"

" Of course."

Brandon smiled and put on Modern Family, their favorite TV show.

: :

At about midnight, Shelby woke up while Brandon stayed asleep and she tip-toed down the stairs, going to get water.

" Hi, Shelby," Ms.Jacobs said, startling Shelby. She chuckled. " Sorry."

" Oh, it's okay. I'm just going to get water, is that alright?"

" Of course."

There was a silence while Shelby opened the fridge and poured herself water in a cup she had gotten from a cabinet before that.

" So, I'm guessing you're like… two, three weeks in?"

Shelby choked on her water, but swallowed it down. She turned to face Ms.Jacobs. " How'd you know?"

" A mother always knows. You remember Brandon's sister, Alison. She got married two years ago, and when she visited last year, I knew she was pregnant. You've been best friends with Brandon since diapers, so you're like my child. I just knew."

" Oh."

" I'm guessing that's why they kicked you out, if you don't mind my asking?"

" Yeah, that's why."

" I never thought Helen would do such a thing."

" She didn't. It was my dad."

"… How are you?"

Shelby nodded, indicating she way okay. " I guess I'm… alright. Feeling a little neglected."

" I hope you know that what your father did was wrong, and horrible. Right, you made a mistake, we all do, and even though yours seemed to be bigger to your father, I'm sure he's made worse decisions. And you're still Shelby, the amazing, strong, intelligent young woman who is the most talented girl in that whole high school. Now, the only difference is that you'll have a little baby growing inside of you, and guess what? That's part of life. And pregnancy is a beautiful thing that even though sometimes can make you feel like the biggest piece of crap, will also be worth it in the end when you hold your newborn and completely and utterly fall in love. That's motherhood. It's an amazing experience in every way, even the hardest parts like when your kids disobey you."

" My kid is _not_ disobeying me," Shelby muttered and Ms.Jacobs laughed.

Suddenly, Shelby realized that she wasn't going to keep the baby, and became the slightest bit disappointed. She had kind of been picturing herself as a mother. She had been trying to imagine those scenes when her kid would walk or talk for the first time and she would be so happy, and just hug them so tightly that they'll be wheezing and only then does she let them go. Or at their first musical or recital, where she would be the first to stand up and start clapping and cheering, even if everyone knew it was a disaster. Or at their first day of school, when she would bring them in her car after a jam session to all the "Frozen" songs. Or maybe when they had a bad nightmare and rushed to Shelby's bed, wrapping their small but strong arms (which they would've gotten from her) around her waist tightly and snuggling into her, asking her to sing a little.

All of these thoughts were making Shelby considering keeping the little baby growing in her stomach.

" Shelby? Earth to Shelby!"

Shelby shook her head clear and looked at Ms.Jacobs. " Sorry… I'm tired, gonna go back to sleep, okay?"

" Of course. Goodnight, dear."

" Goodnight, Ms.Jacobs."


	3. Chapter Three

" Is it a boy or a girl?!" Shelby heard numerous voice say, and she turned around from looking inside her locker to see a big group of kids surrounding her, asking questions.

"What's it like to not have your period? Should I get pregnant?" " What are you gonna name them?!" "Can I touch your belly?" " I see you're already getting chubbier, Shel."

" Would you stop?!" Shelby shouted, and they all went quiet. " What are you guys talking about?"

" Your baby, _estupida_!" one cheerleader, a girl named Naya said. She was standing right next to Shelby, mainly saying the rude comments.

" What—"

" Josh told us at Darien Macintire's party," Naya said. " There's no point in lying. Coach is gonna be sooooo mad, Shel. She's gonna give you a whole lecture and then kick you off the cheerleading team… and the soccer team, volleyball, swimming… everything! Your whole life is gonna go down the drain."

Shelby swallowed.

" And since you've always been the star of everything, the stardom is going to be passed on to me now. Took three years of standing in your shadow, Shelby. Now, I'm finally gonna be on top of you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

" You deserve it, Naya!" someone in the group shouted, and a few others agreed. Shelby just stood there, listening as they taunted her and shoved how Naya was going to take her place in everything down her throat.

" The only thing Naya deserves is a cock in her throat," a voice said, and Brandon pushed through the crowd. " Oops, I forgot! She always has one in there! That's why she sounds like a horse with a mucus-filled immune system getting fucked in the ass."

Shelby stifled her laughter while everyone went quiet.

" Shut up, fag," Naya said, embarrassed because of what Brandon has said before that.

" Byeeee," Brandon said, waving at the group as they shuffled along.

" Thanks, Bran," Shelby said. " I thought I was going to have to smack that bitch."

" Should've dragged her skinny ass."

Shelby laughed.

" Shelby Corcoran to Coach Johnson's office," a voice said through the PA speaker.

" Oh shit," Brandon muttered.

Shelby stuffed everything she needed in her backpack, and waved to Brandon as she closed her locker. " Wish me luck."

" Love you bitch," Brandon said.

" Love you too hoe," Shelby stated with a smirk and walked away from Brandon, speed-walking through the halls.

Someone suddenly roughly bumped into her.

Josh.

" Hey, Shelby—"

Shelby suddenly slapped Josh's left cheek, hard. He held his face. " What the hell?!"

" Fucking jerkwad! How could you tell everyone?! How?! How could you do that to me?!" Shelby shouted in his face.

" What do you mean?" Josh asked, obviously confused.

" Aw, babymama and babydaddy are fighting!" a voice called.

" That's what I mean!" Shelby said, signaling to behind her, where the voice had come from.

" I didn't tell anyone!" Josh whispered.

" Yes, you did! Naya told me that you told everyone at Darien's party!"

" I don't remember doing that."

" You were probably drunk, or on some pills or something. Now everyone thinks I'm some… slut, who goes around getting pregnant."

" But I was your boyfriend."

" You think they give a shit?! Matter a fact, do you think _I _give a shit? No! Because you insisted on not using a condom and might I add you were being quite pushy with the whole concept, always asking me if we could do it, always touching me when we were making out—"

Josh suddenly grabbed Shelby's wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom.

" Let me go, fucking asshole!"

Josh shoved Shelby against a wall hard, and covered her mouth with his rough hand. She tried screaming but you barely hear it, and she tried hitting it Josh was too strong. " Shut. The fuck. Up."

Shelby gulped, but shoved Josh off of her.

" Shelby. You need to understand that this is not only my fault. We _both _had sex with each other, I'm not the only one. This is your fault too."

" But _you're_ the one who's not gonna help me at all."

" I don't want a kid, what am I supposed to tell you?"

" You don't need to want a kid, you just should be able to support me. And I didn't get myself pregnant, you moron. I technically didn't do anything. You did your 'thing' and then we fell asleep."

" You agreed to it!"

" Why didn't you put on a condom?!"

" It's feels better without one!"

" I don't give a flying fuck! I'm pregnant now, and the whole school knows. All because of you… why'd I have to choose probably one of the only guys who wouldn't help their pregnant girlfriend?"

" Whatever, just leave me alone, okay? I don't want anything to do with that kid… or you."

Shelby clenched her jaw and watched as Josh exited the room.

: :

Shelby sat in Coach Johnson's office, tapping her feet on the ground anxiously as she waited for her coach to arrive.

Shelby heard the door open, and then shut. She turned her head and watched as her couch walked around her desk and sat down in front of Shelby.

" So, you got a bun in your oven?"

Her Long Island accent never failed to make Shelby giggle.

" You wanna write an essay on what you find so funny?"

Shelby quickly stopped and shook her head no.

" I thought not. So shut your trap."

Shelby complied and stayed quiet while Coach Williams spoke.

" I want you to know how disappointed I am in you Shelby. You were the star of almost all my teams; soccer, volleyball, cheerleading, swimming, lacrosse, basketball. Hell, you even got into the boy's baseball team because of how good and athletic you were. Now, you're just gonna be fat."

" You have no right to body shame me. Are you gonna kick Josh off of all his teams too?" Shelby asked, biting back the tears.

" No! He's a guy! Guys love sex! And is Josh gonna have a baby growing in him?! No! Now, girls, especially ones that are supposed to be responsible, like you, should know that sex is not okay at this age! You're still a baby, Shelby. And you just ruined your life. Why?"

" I…"

" You're a slut! That's what you are!"

" No, I'm not! He was my boyfriend! That doesn't make me some type of whore, okay?! And it was my first time!"

" I'm sorry, first you disappoint me by getting knocked up by some playboy and now you're shouting at me like you're the adult here? Well, adults don't recklessly have sex."

_Some do_, Shelby thought, but she was too busy crying.

" Now, get out of my office. You're disgraceful."

Shelby stood, and wiped away her tears. " Fuck you."

" You're gonna regret that."

" I don't give a shit."

Shelby walked out of the office and was somehow greeted by Josh and his friends again. There was no one else in the halls— the bell had already rung.

" What do you want?" Shelby asked, trying to walk past them. One of Josh's friends grabbed Shelby's arm and pulled her back roughly.

" You stay there," the guy, Jason Young, said.

" Don't fucking touch me," Shelby said, shoving Jason's hand off of her arm.

" Ooh, feisty. I'm _so _scared."

Shelby clenched her jaw. " What do you want?"

" We just wanted to know if Joshy here is good in bed," Jason said, and the other guys snickered while Josh sighed.

" He's horrible. I had to fake the orgasm," Shelby replied, and slipped past them. Jason and the rest of the guys (except Josh of course) were laughing their asses off while Shelby walked away, and turned the corner, heading to science class.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes guys, I didn't get to read it because I'm supposed to be finishing a project that's literally due tomorrow and I really need to get back to that. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, for the reader who was talking about how it's illegal to kick out an underage child, I don't know, it happens all the time and I don't think those parents get arrested. I don't really know. But it's okay, I already wrote it, so I'll just leave it like that, and pretend it makes sense. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Last chapter I called the coach Coach Johnson, and then I called them Coach Williams… okay I fixed it but I'm soooorry I was really tired. Also sorry for taking so long to update I've been really busy with school and yes I know I suuuuuck**

Shelby lied on the bed in the doctor's office. Her shirt was lifted up and revealing her still stern stomach and she was waiting for the doctor while she did some stuff on the computer. Brandon sat next to her.

" You didn't have to come, you know? They're just putting some gel on my belly. The most that'll happen to me is that my stomach will get cold. Besides from that, I'll be totally fine," Shelby told Brandon.

" Well, I want you to be able to tell stories to your little one about how their uncle slash godfather was the best guy ever and came to all of your doctors appointments and held your hand through birth," Brandon stated.

" You're actually going to be next to me during birth?"

" Of course, Shel. I'm not leaving you alone."

" Aw… you know, it's kind of like _you're _my boyfriend," Shelby joked, stroking Brandon's cheek. He scrunched up his face in disgust. " And hey… I'm not keeping them, remember? So I'm not going to be able to tell him or her anything."

" Oh… right," Brandon said.

Shelby pursed her lips. " Brandon."

" Yes?"

" I love you. You know that, right?" Shelby stated.

" I do know that. And I love you too," replied Brandon.

The doctor looked back at them and smiled. " Okay, its time. You ready, Miss Corcoran?"

" Please, just Shelby. And yes, I am ready," Shelby answered.

The doctor nodded, and sooner or later, she was squeezing some type of gel, or jelly, onto Shelby's stomach, which made her squirm.

They finished the test and the doctor told them everything was okay and normal, that the baby was healthy.

: :

The next three and a half months were particularly hard for Shelby for many reasons, some of them being; the nasty stares she got from peoeple because of her growing belly and still youthful look, the morning sickness that sometimes kept her from getting to class on time, kids at her school who continued taunting her about her stomach and how they thought she looked fat.

One day, Shelby was sitting on Brandon's bed with Brandon, and they were doing homework. The day before, she had a doctor's appointment, and found out the baby was a girl. Her mom still hadn't visited and neither did her dad, even though it wasn't exactly expected. No one in her family talked to her anymore.

Shelby suddenly felt a kick in her stomach. Well, it was a kick, but it felt like a tap. She gasped.

" Bran!"

" What?!" Brandon exclaimed, his head snapping up from the bed since he had fallen asleep.

" I felt the baby kick, Bran!" Shelby said, obviously excited.

Brandon smiled. " Really?"

" Yeah!" Shelby said, grinning.

" Can I feel?" Brandon asked timidly, even though he was not shy at all, he felt embarrassed asking.

" Sure," Shelby replied, and let Brandon's gentle hands rest on her stomach. They waited for about five seconds until the baby moved again.

" WOAH!" Brandon shouted, and Shelby laughed.

" That's so cool, Shelby… so she's really alive in there. And moving."

Shelby nodded, and placed her hand on her stomach. " She really is… and she moves a lot…"

" Rambunctious?"

" No, no, just… like she wants to get out of there. It's too small for her, and she wants more space. And more light to shine on her apparently, because it feels like she's hitting my ribs. Trying to come up instead of out."

" Ewww…"

Shelby and Brandon smiled at each other.

: :

" Our letters from Tisch are supposed to come today, you know?"

" I know."

" Are you nervous?"

" Very… what if they don't accept me because I'm pregnant?"

" How would they have found out?"

" I don't know, but they could've!" Shelby shouted, and Brandon flinched.

Shelby sighed. " I'm sorry. I'm tired. Not even. I'm exhausted. This little fucker in my stomach won't stop kicking, and it hurts!"

" Sorry, hun."

" Ugh… it's okay," Shelby said, grunting as she struggled to stand from her chair since her feet were swollen. " I'm so fat."

" No, you're not. Gaining weight is apart of being pregnant, and you're glowing, Shel. I promise."

" Oh, fuck off. I look like shit."

Brandon sighed, tired of the mood swings. He just gave up, and instead helped Shelby up the stairs to his room where she planned to take a nap.

: :

" How's the baby doing?"

Shelby looked behind her locker door, and saw Naya leaning up against the locker next to her own. " Get away from me."

" You know, Josh is really good in bed. Jason Young said that you said that he sucked in bed, but he's really romantic, actually… was he like that with you too?"

Shelby shut her locker, a hurt look on her face as she forgot that Naya was her arch enemy and she couldn't show her any weakness. " You and Josh slept together?"

" Several times. Since like… a few months ago."

" A few months ago Josh and I were still together."

Naya shrugged her shoulders. " Neither of us really cared. I always hated you and was looking for anyway to hurt you, and Josh… well, you wouldn't give him sex so he came to me."

Shelby took in a shaky breath. " Leave me alone, Naya. Stop terrorizing me because I'm pregnant."

" Why? You're a slut, Shelby. Who knows if that baby is even Josh's?"

Shelby turned around and slapped Naya right across the face, and hard. Everyone went quiet.

" I'm not a slut. And I didn't have sex with anyone else except my ex-boyfriend, like a normal girl in high school would do. But what do you know, you've gotten fucked in the ass by every guy in this school. And you know what, you can call me a slut, even though it's obvious you don't even know what a slut is, but at least the only job I'll ever have is not working on a pole."

With that, Shelby walked away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Guuuuyyyys thanks for the support! Also yeah I suck I took way too long to update but here it is anyway **

**WARNING: There is some suicidal stuff in this chapter, so if you don't feel comfortable with that, I highly recommend you don't read the second part of this chapter. **

**Also, if you're having suicidal thoughts, please talk to someone. An adult that you trust, a school counselor, a close friend or family member, or even me if you'd like. I have Wattpad as well. My account is iMwIcKeDlyTalEnTeD. Just please, don't harm yourself. You are loved. If you don't feel like it, well then… I love you. Even though I don't know you, I do love you. *hugs***

**…**

**That got deep. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ;)**

: :

" Shelby, why did you slap Naya?" the principal of the school, Principal Barnabie Williams, asked Shelby.

" Because she's a bitch," Shelby replied.

" Hey!" Williams exclaimed.

" Oh, fuck you!" Naya said, coming after Shelby, who pushed her back.

" Naya!" Williams shouted.

" Look at this wild animal, trying to attack someone who's pregnant," Shelby said with an evil smile, knowing she can't be touched.

" Fat bitch. Look what you did to my face!" Naya yelled, her phone in her hand as she inspected the bruise Shelby left on her left cheek with her camera.

" Oh, please. You're already ugly."

" I may be ugly, but at least I don't go around getting pregnant."

" Mr.Williams, please hurry up with the lecture because I'm going to do more than slap her if I'm not out of this room in the matter of five minutes and her mouth is still talking," Shelby said, turning away from Naya and instead looking at the principal, a balding, middle-aged man.

" You two need to stop. Naya, you need to stop getting yourself in problems in general, and Shelby, you need to back your way out of problems before you find yourself deep in them. You're our student body president, but since grades are not the only significant thing when it comes to being president, if this behavior continues, I will make Brandon president and fire you. Make the right choices."

Shelby rolled her eyes discreetly, but nodded anyway.

" Detention for both of you on Friday."

" What the hell! _She _slapped me!" Naya shouted.

" And you provoked it, Naya. You were purposely testing her patience and it's your fault if she lashed out."

" Whatever."

" Both of you can leave my office."

Shelby and Naya exited Mr.Williams' office, walking as far away from each other as they could, but also secretly racing like competitive five year olds.

: :

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday and Shelby and Brandon had stayed up in the living room watching TV while Ms.Jacobs was working downtown.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

Brandon screamed a high-pitched scream which made Shelby giggle.

" Shut up," Brandon said, playfully and gently pushing Shelby.

Another few knocks.

" Stand behind me. You have a baby, so if one of us is going to die, it'll be me," Brandon said, his arms stretching out as he tried to protect Shelby, exactly what he was trying to protect her from not really known by either of them.

" Oh, please. It's fine," Shelby said, brushing past her best friend and walking to the door, looking into the eye hole.

Brandon gasped dramatically, sprinting over to Shelby. " Shelby! Are you trying to die?!"

Shelby turned around abruptly once she saw who was on the other side of the door, leaning against the wood and looking at Brandon. " My parents."

" What about them?" Brandon asked stupidly.

Normally, Shelby would've commented that Brandon's reply was particularly dumb, but she was too shocked to care at the time. " They're here."

" What?" Brandon asked.

Before Shelby could continue, a few more knocks sounded against the door, and they were more eager this time.

" Shelby, we can hear you! Open the door!" Shelby's father called from outside the door.

Shelby gulped, but turned around anyway, took a deep breath in, and then opened the door.

" Shelby!" Mrs.Corcoran exclaimed, flinging her arms around Shelby's neck and hugging her tight.

" My baby girl!"

" Your pregnant baby girl," Stuart muttered under his breath.

Shelby pursed her lips, pulling away from her mother. She decided not to respond to her father.

" What do you want?"

" To help you. With the baby… oh, is it a boy or a girl?!" Helen asked excitedly.

" … A girl."

" Oh!" Helen screamed, obviously happy. " What are you going to name her?"

" I'm… not sure yet… um, I'm not having the baby right now, so I don't need your help," Shelby stated, taking a step back, holding onto the doorknob.

" No, honey… here."

Helen reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out what looked like 50 bills. All hundreds.

" N-no. That's…" Shelby stuttered, backing away even more, Brandon watching from behind her.

Helen stepped inside of the house, holding the money in her hands. " Five thousand dollars."

" I couldn't. I wouldn't. I can't," Shelby replied.

" Having a baby is not cheap, Shelby. You need this," Helen said sternly.

" No. Brandon and his mom are here to help me. I don't need you two. You've already made your decision about me, and you obviously don't want me anymore. So it's going to stay like that," Shelby said in an even more stern voice.

" Shelby, baby, just… your father has something he wants to say to you," Helen muttered, purposely bumping into Stuart to signal him to start speaking.

" Ahem… Shelby, I'm sorry I said those things to you. I don't think you are a whore, and I know you still are my daughter, and I said those things in the heat of the moment. Please forgive me," Stuart said with no enthusiasm, as if he was a bad actor rehearsing lines for a play.

Shelby clenched her jaw. " Oh, nice mini-script. Do you have a song you wanna sing about how sorry you are too?"

Anger took over Stuart's face and he went to hit Shelby, but Helen held him back. " Stuart!"

Brandon stepped up. " I think it's time for you to leave."

" And what are you gonna do about it if I don't?" Stuart said, stepping closer to Brandon and overpowering him by at least half a foot.

" Call the cops, because technically, no one allowed you to step onto my mother's property… also, you're a jerk. So fuck. Off."

Stuart bit his tongue, and stormed out.

Helen rolled her eyes with what looked like so much hatred, and then looked back at Shelby. " Honey, just take the money. Please." **(JUSTIN LISTEN PLEASE JUST TAKE THE MONEY YOURE MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY TAKE THE MONEY YOU REALLY DID COME THROUGH FOR ME… sorry 21 Chump Street took over for a few seconds)**

Shelby shook her head. " No thank you."

" Shelby! You need it!"

" No, mom. You know what I need? Two good parents to support me. Through anything and everything. And I thought I did have that… but I realize now that I don't."

" I'm supportive! It's your father being stubborn!"

" No, you're not. Because if you were, you would've tried to keep me. But you didn't even fight. You don't care."

" Shelby—" Helen began, how desperate she was showing in her voice, until Shelby cut her off.

" Leave me alone."

Silent tears rolled down Helen's cheeks, but she turned around and left anyway, looking miserable as ever.

Shelby closed the door, and turned around, brushing past Brandon and heading into the bathroom and leaving the door open, Brandon following. She began rummaging through her toiletry bag until she took out a bottle of pills.

" What is that?" Brandon asked.

" None of your business," Shelby replied, opening the bottle.

" Shelby, tell me what those are," Brandon repeated, reaching out to grab the bottle from Brandon.

" Leave me the fuck alone!" Shelby shouted, scaring Brandon.

Brandon inhaled, and took a step towards Shelby.

" Shel, look, I know this is a lot for you, you just need to calm down, okay? This is too much stress for you."

" It is too much stress, and I feel like killing myself," Shelby said, beginning to cry. She backed up against the wall and slid down, tilting her back and stretching her legs out.

Brandon sat next to her, taking her hand. " Shelby, don't say that… I know it's difficult right now, but things will get better. I promise you—"

" You can't promise me shit."

Brandon sighed. " You're right. I can't. But I can tell you that you can make things better. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. So what, you're pregnant at sixteen. That doesn't mean your life is over, honey. It just means you're going to have a baby, and then things will get back to normal. But you don't wanna die. I _can _promise you that."

Shelby shook her head no. " I do want to. I just want all of this to end. I want Naya to stop bothering me, I want my dad and my mom to never talk to me again, I want to be the captain of every team again, I want people to like me again, I want Josh to not be an asshole and help me with this goddamned child, and lastly… I don't be alive."

Brandon watched as his best friend began to sob again, except harder this time. She cried harder than he had ever seen her, and it was extremely saddening. He had no clue what to do. So he just pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his neck for the rest of the night.


End file.
